Once in a Nightmare
by Deathtotheking
Summary: BASED OFF OF CURRENT EPISODES Emma facing the truth. She's not really anything more that their 'savior? Why is she losing control of her powers? Why are they afraid of her? HOOKxEMMA
1. Chapter 1

This is a Once Upon a Time fan fic, shipping HookxEmma, ReginaxRobin, WillxMariem, Snowxcharming

**THIS IS BASED OFF OF CURRENT EPISODES BEING AIRED ON SUNDAY NIGHTS AND ARE ALWAYS CURRENT. IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS TO THE SHOW THEN WATCH IT BEFORE READING.**

**This short is going to ****state with one of the snow queen episodes, and branch to a hookxemma ending, while they are still in Storybrook.**

* * *

They were in the interrogation room. Emma was furious at the Snow Queen. Her eyes burned as she spoke, defending her friends, her mother and father and everyone. She knew they accepted her, she knew that accepted her. In a sudden burst the side of the building exploded. Emma felt to power travel from her center lashing out through her torso, her palms everything. Her breathing hitched. What had just happened.

"What did you do to me?!" She asked panicking. Her palms were glowing, both white and gold and red. The Snow queen was smiling at her.

"I didn't do anything." Her face made Emma nervous. She was too happy, too excited. Where had all that power come from?

"Make. It. Stop." She felt furious, but she had never experienced power at that level, it felt dangerous- even to her. It was wild, hot and angry. It had exploded so suddenly-

"I can't." The smile was still in place, a wild look in her glassy eyes and Emma knew. She spoke the truth. What ever was fueling her magic- the Snow Queen couldn't stop it. Couldn't stop her magic, and wasn't about to freeze her to help. The handcuffs disappeared and she was gone in a swirl of snow.

Emma bit her lip. It wasn't a pain in her chest, but it felt like she was going to explode. She felt trapped in her own skin, what was going on. She stepped out onto the side walk through her newly made door. She needed help, she needed to calm down- to not be here. Footsteps sounded directly behind her.

"Looks like you don't ned my help getting in after all." Rumple. Se turned her head, her chest sinking. There was Snow White and Charing- her parents. And their kid. Her brother. The child they got to keep. There was Rumple and Bell, she looked concerned, Rumple looked, well resigned. Elsa was pulling up the rear. And then there was Hook. Hook with his wide concerned eyes looking straight at her. Him and her father ran up to meet her but she held her hands out, pointing her palms to the ground just in case.

"What did the Snow Queen do?" Charming asked looking at the building, Hook responding as he pulled up next to him, "She really did a number this time."

Emma couldn't lie. Throat dry, feeling a thousand times worse that she looked that moment she dryly sputtered, "It wasn't her. It was me."

A chill went through the group. "You?" Charming asked. She met his eyes, to his confused ones. It ws like they didn't believe, and that they were afraid. Just like the Snow Queen said. Just the way she didn't want to believe.

"Hang on," Hook said calmly, he was looking at her. She felt sick with herself. "You did this." Emma felt numb. They were all talking, all talking. The noise just grew louder. Hook and her father advanced to her, hands outstretched to take hers.

"NO!" she yelled and silence fell. She looked wildly around the group. Rumple had been silent the entire time, his face- she couldn't describe. Nor her mothers. The mother who was holing her child. Meer second had passed. "S-Stay away from me." Her eyes dropped to look at her palms, her voice lowering. "I can't control it." The realization stung. "I can't control it!" Her eyes burned again.

"Wait Emma-" Hook stepped froward, and she turned ready to run, but a hand gripped her shoulder too tight. Glass exploded, and the side of the building let out a thunderous noise as it split up the side and the sidewalk under there feet cracked, sparks raining down on them from the severed power lines- and in that second she looked at Hook- and saw his face.

His eyes were too wide, his face too pale. Her heart stopped. Her feared her. The street lamp cracked forward, and with a groan started to fall.

"no." was all she could whisper.

Her father lunged forward, pushing Hook into her, and she stumbled back, letting Hook tumble on his own. The building caught the lamp but not before it Clipped her fathers shoulder, bringing his to the ground, and he exclaimed in pain. He wasn't severely hurt, they were fine, the loud noise had stopped but-

"EMMA!" The shout came from her mother, furious. She met the eyes of her mother, who had given her away, Who never wanted her. Who now had a replacement child. Who feared her. Emma stifled her emotional inhale. Her eyes burned. She felt like her insides were bleeding, and power surged through her.

"Emma..." Snow White said again, but the damage was done.

"I need to go." She turned and ran.

"Wait Emma!"

"Come back!"

"Emma!"

"Calm down!"

She unlocked her car and found open the door. "EMMA!" It was Hook.

She slammed the door and floored it.

x

x

x

So this is what it was really like. So this is what the Snow Queen, and Elsa and now she faced. She looked out over the ridge to Storybrook, to the lights of the city. She didn't want to hear the lies they would tell her. That they weren't really afraid. She was their savior, always had been always would be. Her parents had sent her away so she could grow up and save them and save everyone. She wasn't there kid. Sure, genetically- but really.

Tere kid was her brother, a person she was 20 plus years older than, some spit dribbling human that didn't have a clue. The pregnancy Snow didn't have to worry all the way through. The child they could hold, cuddle, that they didn't depend on. Sure they were family genetically. She thought back to the Snow Queens words.

_'Do you want to know what they are rely thankful for? That there child didn't turn out to be a freak like you.'_

And Emma knew it was true. She had seen it when she used her powers in front of them, when Snow had refused to let her hold her child, when Snow had yelled at her...

She couldn't stop seeing their faces. Fear, anger- pain... She had hurt her own father. She could have killed Hook.

The Snow Queen was right. She didn't belong with them. You can't love someone you put on a pedestal, someone you feared. It was all true what she said.

Now she just needed to know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Once Upon a Time fan fic, shipping Captain Swan, Thief Queen, WillxMariem, Snowing, an Rumbel

**THIS IS BASED OFF OF CURRENT EPISODES BEING AIRED ON SUNDAY NIGHTS AND ARE ALWAYS CURRENT. IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS TO THE SHOW THEN WATCH IT BEFORE READING.**

**This short is going to ****state with one of the snow queen episodes, and branch to a hookxemma ending, while they are still in Storybrook.**

* * *

_'There child didn't turn out to be a freak like you'_

__'There child didn't turn out to be a freak like you'__

_'There child didn't turn out to be a freak like you'_

__'There child didn't turn out to be a freak like you'__

_'There child didn't turn out to be a freak like you'_

The thought woke Emma, and she jerked away from the window, her cheek stinging from being ripped from the place it had been stuck. She pushed her hair out of her face, she hadn't the chance to shower the day before, and she was paying the price. It wasn't like sleeping in a car helped at all, the stuffiness of the car not assisting her in any small way, but there had been worse days.

She could deal with her hair being a little greasy, and a bit more natural scent to the air. What she couldn't handle were the thoughts. Her mother yelling at her. Almost hurting Hook, and hurting her father. _T__here child didn't turn out to be a freak like you. _Emma forced the door opened and walked several paces away from the car,, stomping, not at all soothed when the crunching of the twigs and leaves were grouped with the crackle of her magic.

She couldn't control this, everything seemed to be spiraling and-

"Emma." She froze, her face blank, and slowly turned. Ingrid smiled at her, but she remained stony. "Emma, I'm sorry I didn't find you last night, you were more than welcome to have stayed with me." The Snow Queen paced closer slowly. "I wanted you to know that hat happened in the street wasn't your fault at all. I didn't expect them to show up at that time, I was hoping we could have talked more."

"Why." Emma's voice was dry, and she squared her shoulders to look at her. "You just would have told me that they are afraid. You would have told me horrible things." Her magic cracked again.

"Yes." Ingrid said, looking at her bare feet as she walked around, "I won't lie to you, but those horrible things you talk about are also true, you saw there faces. Here, let me show you." She held out her hand. Emma looked at her cool blue eyes, they shone with something that promised checks she didn't know that could be cashed. The Snow Queen could be lying. She stuck out her hand and gently set it in her hand.

"Good." Ingrid breathed beaming, her eyes shining wildly. Emma was dragged as the re-appered in cave the Ice Queen was living in.

"Here." she said, changing Emma's outfit, the smell of BO dissipating. The fabric reshaped, her black pants seeming to darken, and her shirt disappeared, leaving her in a black tank, but it warmed her in the cave.

"Thanks, but I didn't really need new clothes." Emma was a little grimy from her unrestful sleep, but she blurted, "Thanks."

Ingrid clasped her hands together, looking at her before she blinked looking a little shocked, and rubbed her hands together. Within her palm a necklace formed, a teardrop with lace that looked like a snowflakes stems, and in the center was a white stone that shone beautifully, almost see through.

She took Emma's hand and lead her to a giant mirror, and Emma watched her as she put the necklace on her. "There," Ingrid said, "just a finishing touch to your beauty."

Emma looked in the mirror and heard it. It was Hook. "_Emma is a danger, even I have a hard time trusting her. She's flighty. I'd rather have Ragina controlling her, at least I could blame someone when she hates me. I wonder if she even likes me_" She gasped and stumbled back from the mirror.

"What the hell was that?!" She exclaimed looking at the Queen, who looked at her with pity. She strode up and touched the edge lightly, "The mirror is a truth mirror of sorts. It tells us what others think of us, or plan." Emma looked at her eyes wide, standing up to face a pale tired version of herself. And the voice's came back.

She heard Snow "_She's going crazy, attacking people? I though Emma was on our side. I want my baby boy far from her."_ And Charming, "_She hurt me, since when does she lose it. Maybe she doesn't actually try on any of it, I mean, we're still in storybrook." _Emma felt like crying. What was worse came Henry's. _"She scares me."_

_"She scares me."_ Emma exploded.

X

Back within the town, the power flickered in some places, but the lights brightness started to swell, and lightbulbs exploded. Hook, Ragina, Henry, Mary, David, Belle and Gold all looked at one another in the dinner. Emma.

X

The Snow Queens cave was undamaged, and she stood to the side of Emma, her hand resting on her shoulder gently. "Emma," Ingrid said softly, leading her to the couch, and gently setting her down, "That mirror shows the truth of peoples inner thoughts, and wether we like what we hear or not, it is what they are thinking." Emma felt a power surge, and her eyes started to glow, but she missed Ingrid's small smile.

"Emma?" Emma looked at her a tear falling down her cheek, but her eyes eclipsed with a white shining light.

"Yes." She said.

"What if we went to town, got some things of yours, and you can stay here."

"I don't want to see them." Emma turned her head so Ingrid couldn't see her tears.

"Hey, I can keep them away from you, and you could always give them a piece of your mind."

Ema blinked hard, wiping away the last of her tears, and frowning angrily. "Yeah," she said in a hard voice, "I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey lovely's! I'm sorry for the wait, i ended up having a lot of stuff to do. I'm going to branch this story- so it one is dealing ****with episodes with the ice queen (but wtf is with the recent events right!)**

**Anyway this chapter is dedicated to Chlollie, who requested an update for his/her birthday. Sorry it's late darling, but this chapter is all for you. Hope your birthday was amazing!**

* * *

The sun sparkled high in the sky as Ingrid took Emma's hand and moved them to the edge of town in an instant. Ingrid glanced at Emma, and returned her gaze forward, keeping her face neutral.

"Remember, Gold can't touch you near me, and you don't have to deal with any of them if you don't want. I can just freeze anyone who gets in our way." Emma nodded and swallowed. Ingrid set a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay," she said sweetly, "We'll grab your things and then we can go. I'll make hot chocolate when we get back, I have so much to tell you." Ingrid smiled at Emma, who touched her hand briefly on her shoulder and smiled back.

"Just don't do anything to Henry." Ingrid nodded and they strode into town. The further they walked the more people who turned to stare. Grumpy saw them coming from down the street, and turned running up the street. More people backed away, into shops, down alleys, and any direction away from them. Emma swallowed thickly. They must have never trusted her.

"Ignore it. They are scared fools, you are far above them." Emma nodded stiffly. They turned up the next road which lead to Emma's apartment. Emma clenched her jaw as she saw the line up. Her mother and father, Ragina, Gold, and Hook. It was the same squad she was usually on, the group of people who gathered to get rid of trouble. She kept walking as did Ingrid until they stopped a small distance from them. Emma was glaring daggers at a small pothole just between Ragina and her mother.

"Stop this now." Ragina. Of course she would be the one to speak. Emma looked her dead in the eye, and raised an eyebrow. Ingrid spoke in her lack of reaction.

"We are just passing through, no need to be hostile." Gold scoffed and stepped forward.

"Come off it dear, we are all here to stop you, and help you." He added the last part looking at Emma. The street light lit suddenly and exploded in a single instant.

"Do I need your help?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Snow said stepping forward, "Emma this isn't you." Emma laughed, one hard and utterly cold noise before looking set her mother.

"How would you know, it's not like you were there. "

"Emma." This time her father spoke, and her head jerked to him.

"What, going to reprimand me? Send me to my room? Act like that with your new family." The words came out sharp and angry, and without her consent. She realized her breathing was out of pattern. She didn't usually get this worked up about anything. She shook her head a little, closing her eyes, and putting her hands flat out pointed at the ground, retaining whatever balance she might have.

She felt sick, dizzy, and hot. Much too hot. She could faintly hear distant voices speaking and calling for her. An icy hand rested on her shoulder and cooled her off. She looked up again to see Gold, Ragina, and Hook closer than they had been, but separated by a new pile of snow. It wasn't much, it looked more like a warning than an attack. She inhaled in a short gasping way before straightening from her half bent position. She saw her father, a step in front of her mother. Acting as a shield.

"I need my things." Her voice was blank. The nausea was returning.

"Go, I'll keep them from causing trouble." Ingrid smiled at her and Emma nodded, turning into her apartment, and jogging up the stairs. The room swam around her, and she tipped forward, grabbing a table for support. She grabbed a bag and started shoving things in it. Pants joined socks and shirts and other underthings. A stick of deodorant, a tooth brush and her bathroom things hit the top. She zipped it quickly. She saw a piece of paper. Henry's homework. She stood staring at it as voices carried up to her window. 'She's sick. She needs help.' 'What have you done to her?'

She was scribbling on the paper and the door was shut before she even knew what she wrote. She had already forgotten it by the time she hit the stairs and by the time she got outside she had forgotten she was carrying a bag. She stumbled out and tripped forward into Ingrid's arms.

"We're leaving." Ingrid's voice was cold.

"Mom!" Henry ran into the street, Bell jogging to keep up.

"Henry no!" Bell yelled after him, Ragina tried to grab him yelling the same. Hook ran forward blocking Henry, but knocking himself into Emma she exploded again. The street shook as Hook was sent flying into the air. Emma watched him fall, and breathed a sigh of relief as Gold slowed down his fall and David blocked a harsher fall. He was knocked out but not bleeding, Henry was in Ragina's arms, un hurt. Emma tipped forward, curling on her side, letting the pile of snow surround her, and she pressed her face into it. There was yelling, she heard Ingrid's voice, and Gold's snide comments, but they all sounded like a garbled mess. And it was all gone.

A hand on her shoulder made her wake. Ingrid smiled at her, and rubbed her back a little. Emma sat up slowly and looked around, they had returned to their ice den. Ingrid held out a mug of hot chocolate, which she gladly accepted. She sipped and smiled back.

"Thought you might like that, it should help you not feel so sick. Emma laughed.

"We made a mess in the street." She giggled into her mug as she drank another gulp. Ingrid laughed as well.

"Well maybe you'll get the respect you deserve instead of impatient expectance." Emma laughed with her.

"The cocoa tasted good, and her head felt clearer than usual. She felt so light, she wasn't worried about a thing, but as Ingrid stood to go grab her something she felt a nagging suspicion like she was forgetting something important. She looked around again, and Ingrid came back. She shook it off, Ingrid was the important thing.

XXXXX

Back in town Ragina, David, Mary Margret, Gold, and Bella sat drinking in Granny's. Hook didn't look or speak to anyone. A bruise running down the side of his chin, to his neck before disappearing into the collar of his shirt glistened a deep purple.

"That was the biggest waste of time ever." Ragina said angrily as Robin stepped into the dinner. He nodded before making a beeline to Ragina and kissing her forehead.

"No luck then?" He asked, and Gold scoffed.

"What gave it away dearie. The lack of Ms. Swan, or the pertinent gloom of the room." He smiled and gestured to all their averted gazes. Bell smacked his hand lightly, looking at her shoes. Gold looked back, and then down at his own, realizing he had insulted her as well.

"I'm really sorry Ragina," Bell started, "Henry ran so fast, and I-" Ragina silenced her with a glance.

"Great. Fantastic. Awesome." David said in a hard voice standing and frustratedly running his hands though his hair. "Ragina's pissy, Mary Margret is blaming herself, Hook won't speak," He said looking at each of them in turn before spinning around, "Gold's his usually charming self, all shockers their," he said sarcastically, "And we know nothing." He fell into his seat again. Silence fell with him, until Hook rolled his head slowly to look at him.

"Thanks for the summary, mate. We couldn't have figured that out without you, got anymore information you'd like to share." When no answer came he rolled his head back to the side, grabbing his flask from his pocket.

"I wouldn't say we have no information." Henry walked into the room, and went to Ragina. "It was in my room in Emma's place. I was looking for clues." They looked at the paper.

In Emma's hand writing, slightly erratically she had written across the page.

_Henry._

_Henry?_

_Henry._

_ Y_

_Hello? It sounds familiar. Henry. Do I know you?_

_Henry, I'm forgetting. Henry, go get help. Hook. Mom, can you hear me? Someone help I'm __forgetti-_

_Henry_

_Henr_

No more was written. Silence fell over the group as Ragina wrapped her arms around Henry, tears silently falling down his cheeks. Hook turned away, limping out the door and Gold and Bell soon departed after him, leaving the rest to drink more in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma was lounging in the ice den, feet kicked back, stretching as far as she could across a giant block of ice that had been padded by several animal furs, and not all were sheep. She particularly favored the black scaly hide, that somehow was both soft and sturdy. Ingrid was out doing something, she didn't quiet know what, but it gave her time to think.

Unfortunately, her mind was too unsettled to focus on anything. She felt like she was missing something big, like a christmas present. Tucked in some nook or cranny but forgotten none the less. She felt empty, and whatever ailed her, it seemed to prevent complete thought. She wished Ingrid would come back, she always thought clearer with her around.

XXXX

"It's been two weeks and they have smashed, broken into, robbed, bullied and punished over half the town!" David was shouting, stomping around Ragina's office. "And we've done nothing." He added coldly taking a moment to glare at both her and Gold. Gold rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall,

"We've been doing things dearie, they just haven't worked. Mind your temper." He added darkly, and Bell touched his hand. This wasn't a time.

"I agree with Charming. Let's just separate them. She's supposed to be our savior!" Grumpy said advancing into the group.

"Don't you think we've been trying?" Hook didn't move from his place on the couch, hand resting over bloodshot eyes.

"She's OUR savior. I didn't think we had to save her." Grumpy ground out.

"Great," Hook said sarcastically, looking over at him, "Next time their's trouble in the mine, remind me that it's your shit and you can pick it up yourself."

"Leave him alone." Charming again.

"Oh yes, why don't we all go leave each other alone, why even bother coming to meetings like this. Nothing's been solved, nothing can be done until someone finishes reading every book," Hook shot a look at Bell, "Or," he continued over Gold's disgruntled start, "Every spell," a glance to Ragina and Gold, "And well," He paused looking at Grumpy, Snow, Charming, Jimmy, and Granny and Red, "Whatever it is that you all do."

"I haven't seen you put your best foot forward Captain." Gold said, lacing his words, "Been too drunk to stand for the fortnight, or am I mistaken for another self entitled leather wearing bilge-"

"Enough." Ragina stood. "We need to focus. Nothings been successful yet, but going at each other won't land a solution in our lap."

Silence flooded the room, but the side door suddenly pushed open and Henry poked his face in.

"I have an idea if you guys don't." Ragina looked at him and he approached. "Emma wrote on my homework right? It was like she doesn't know who we are when she see's us. I think the Snow Queen has stolen her memories, and hidden them somewhere." The room was silent so he pressed on. "She know's Mr. Gold can find her lair, so she wouldn't leave it somewhere unless she was one hundred percent certain no one could find it. It's that or she keeps it on her at all times."

More silence.

"Soo, Mr. Gold can search for hiding spells," Gold cut across him,

"None exist, not even undetectable ones. A surge of magic would have still been felt."

"Then it's with her. Corner her and get it and Emma is Emma again."

They talked well into the night, Henry leaving at twilight with compliments from everyone on his thinking.

XXXXXXXX

Ingrid and Emma strode into town, but everything was silent.

"Where are they?" Emma said looking back and forth, looking down deserted alleys.

"I don't know, stay with me."

The continued walking and Emma looked down an alley. Gold held Henry by the jacket. Her heart thudded and she saw him reach in his chest and pull out his heart.

"NO!" They looked at her and she flung down the alley, and they bolted She heard an explosion and the alley was sealed off, new walls forming on each side. Her heart was pounding, why did she care what happened to the people in the town. She shook her head and pressed her palms into her eyes.

Ingrind spun around as Emma took off, but Emma stopped and ran forward down the street they were on.

"Emma, wait!" She ran after her, tuning down a few roads until she caught up, she grabbed for Emma's arm but she disappeared. Ingrid hissed and turned around to see Ragina smirking.

"Trick of the eye. One would think that someone as high up as you could see the difference." Charming, Snow, Gold and Hook came out of the shadows, flanked by a few dwarfs. "Here's the deal, give us Emma, memories and all, and you leave here alive."

Ingrid smirked. "No deal."

XX

Emma pounded on the stone walls, "Ingrid!" Ingrid help!"

"Emma?" From behind a dumpster crawled out Henry. Emma took a step back. "Hey, stay away from me kid."

"Emma it's me, it's Henry."

"I know everyone's name. It doesn't make a difference."

"Mom! Mom, it's me." Emma laughed.

"I'm not your mom, that would be Ragina. How the hell do you forget that?" Henry shook his head fiercely,

"You're my mom too, you just have to remember." He took a step forward, Emma's palms began to glow.

"Stay back. STAY BACK!"

XX

Ingrid blasted Charming back, his sword skidding on the snow covered ground a few feet from him. A loud explosion rang through the air and they all turned to see a spire of golden white light shoot upwards, Emma bolted around the corned and ducked around Hooks outreaching arms, and fell into Ingrid. Her breathing was heavy, and she sobbed out falling to her knees clutching her dress.

"What happened?" Ingrid asked, pulling Emma to her feet and she puled her hands back as they got wet. She looked at the blood that covered Emma's hands.

"Henry!" Ragina screamed out, making to run down the street from where Emma had come, but Ingrid stopped her. Everyone looked at Emma and Ingrid horrified and Ragina's tears began to hit the snow.

"Stop trying to stop us, you will never stop this." Ingrid called out mockingly to them.

"Mom!" It was Henry, his head was bleeding down one side, and he was pale, but he stood on his own, rubbing one shoulder. Ingrid flipped around.

"I grow weary of your persistence child." She forced Charming to stand, grab his sword and approach Henry. "Maybe it's time your life is ended."

"Run Henry!" Charming shouted, but Henry's heels were stuck to the ground, desperately everyone jerked there legs, attempting to get free, but no one could move. Charming raised his sword, ready to swing and decapitate Henry. Emma blinked slowly and time seemed to slow down.

Henry started crying and scrunched his eyes shut hard, Charming shut his eyes, his tears falling down his cheeks. Charming swung down, but instead of slicing through cleanly his sword got stuck. Henry and Charming open their eyes as the others gasped. Charming was face to face with Emma. Hook and Ingrid yelled out and Charming was released from the spell. His hands released the sword as he stumbled back. Henry fell back, landing hard on the ice. Everyone stared at Emma who sunk to her knees, the blade stuck in her side, just below her ribs.

Ingrid caught her head, as Emma gurgled. She laid her on the snow, the sword pulled out and set to her side and pulled out a blade facing Henry once again.

"Meddlesome child!" She swung forward, but she was thrown backwards, making the brick of a store front. Emma dropped her hand, and rolled to the side, away from the sword, blood covered down her side, and a wide patch of the snow. She stood as did Ingrid. Emma's face was pale, and she coughed, blood dribbling down her chin.

"Emma!" Ingrid yelled to her, and ran to her side, pulling her head into her lap. "Emma, Emma!'

Igrid's hands were shaking as she wiped blood from Emma's mouth and tears fell down her face, hot and fast.

"Wake up. Please wake up." Her voice trembled and her hands shook. The other wiggled attempting to break free from the ice the crept over their shoes. "Come on, I'll take you home and fix you up. Everything's gonna be fine."

"Before hasty decisions are made perhaps these would help." He held out a purple stone, Ingrid lundged at him, nocking the stone away, and the others were freed. Several darted after the stone and Ingrid and Gold hurled hexes left and right.

Ingrid was blasted backwards and Henry ran forward grabbing Emma's pale hands as she stared blankly at the sky.

"I'm your son, I came to you a few years ago. You used to be a bounty hunter, you helped my mom be good! Remember the book? You just need to remember!"

"Meddling child!" Ingrid yelled out and she stood up, and raised her hand,

"No!" Ragina lundged forward as ice struck Henry hard mid chest.

Emma watched as the young boy was ripped away from her view. She could hear her breathing, her own heart beat. She knew she laid in snow with a tank top on but she couldn't feel the cold. It was an odd sensation, hearing the graveling intake of breath, and the slow thumps that came quieter each time.

Had she suffered less blood loss, or perhapse been able to think straight she would have moved, pressed her hand to stop the blood flow, but nothing. She couldn't move. SHe wasn't too troubled by this either. It was relaxing in a way. She didnt need to move or think.

It became harder to keep her eyes open, all she wanted to do was sleep. The thought brought a calming sense to her. Sleep seemed like an amazing possibility. She kept her eyes shut, the voices around her were very loud.

Her brow furrowed at the though. It was like noticing them had made them louder. There was shouting, quite a lot of it. There was screaming, someone was crying. She couldn't tell what was going on. Suddenly a hand pressed to her side, and the sharp pain made her gasp and kick her legs out.

Her eyes ripped open to see Hook, sorrow faced and he tried to smile at her through his grimace.

"Hey there love, you've looked better." She groaned and her head rolled to the side,

"No no no love, come on look at me. You know me, it's me. It's Killian." Her head turned to see him and she blinked, his eyes pinched shut at her unmovement and he nodded bitterly. "I'm gonna get you to the hospital, we'll get you fixed up.

For the second time that day someone was blasted out of her vision by a hurl of ice. Her head rolled and this time she saw them, three people laid to her side, both Henry and Killian were frozen in ice, and Ragina had half laid upon Henry's body, sobbing and pounding the ground. Emma blinked and her head rolled the other way.

Snow and Charming were huddled together, and she was unsure if they were breathing, dwarf bodies scattered the street, and Gold, who was blocking Bell with his own body looked worse for wear.

A small stone laid by her hand. She reached for it, unknown to why it pulled her to it. Slowly she dragged it to her side, and stared into the heart of it, and slowly she remembered.


End file.
